


I'll Care For You

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [25]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Earning Trust, Gen, Help, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Psychologist Pete, Trust, Trust Issues, Underage Patrick, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Working at a kids mental hospital was never going to be easy as Pete finds out the hard way





	I'll Care For You

**Pete's POV**

It's been a really long day so when I'm told I have another kid I need to meet I'm almost ready to quit. Working at a kids mental hospital was never going to be easy but it's so tiring lately and I don't know if I can do this.

When I walk into the arrival room it's empty apart from a boys huddled up in the corner, shaking as he cries. I've been told his names Patrick and that he was kidnapped 6 years ago and only just gotten back. He's 16 but I hope he can still be helped, hopefully I can handle this kid, he deserves to be treated good. 

I walk over and sit a couple of feet away from him. I'm not sure if he'd be ok with me touching him so I'll wait and be careful. "Hi Patrick, I'm Pete" I wait a couple seconds but he doesn't look up so I shuffle a little closer and lower my voice "Can you please look at me? I'm nice and I won't hurt you"

He looks up slowly but when he sees me he scrambles to his knees, puts his hands behind his back and drops his head. I don't know what he's doing but he's trembling and doesn't move even when I ask if he's ok.

"Patrick what are you doing? Is it ok if I touch you?" I really need him to help me because I have no information on this boy and I don't want to do anything wrong. Patrick's still silent so I back out of the room and go talk to my manager for a few minutes until we find Patrick's file. It only says about his family, kidnapping, that he's diagnosed with depression, anxiety and PTSD and that he was abused, raped and never talks.

It doesn't help much but when I talk about what he did my manager shakes his head and sighs "He's been used as a sex slave, people paid to have sex with him so he's probably used to submitting to every man he meets" "He was waiting for me to have sex with him?" "Yeah probably, if he does that don't touch him or do anything that'll scare him. Hopefully you'll get used to him and he'll trust you enough to stop doing it"

This is not what I needed today but this boy deserves someone to care for him so I have to try as hard as possible.

When I get back to the room Patrick's curled in the corner but when he sees me he jumps into his submissive pose. "Patrick please, I'm not going to hurt you, please calm down" I try to be slow and quiet but he flinches away when I talk and shuffles backwards when I walk towards him. Once he's stuck against the wall he stops moving away so I kneel down next to him and hold out my hand "Take my hand Patrick, I want to take care of you"

His hair is dirty and he's still in ratty clothes so I really want him to get clean and warm. It takes a while but after we sit in silence for 5 minutes Patrick reaches out and places his hand in mine.

I wait a few seconds to make sure he's ok with it then help lift him to his feet. Now that he's standing it looks like he's probably a similar height and weight to me so he's not as small as I thought.

Patrick's silent while I lead him to the bathroom but he's still shaking so I stop at the door. "Are you ok with being here? It's a public bathroom but there are private stalls". He frantically shakes his head so I shush him gently and give his hand a soft squeeze "Come on, this is against the rules but I'll take you to the staff bathroom, if we're quick no one will know"

It feels weird breaking the rules for this boy when he's never said a word to me but he needs something special, just this once. Once we're in the bathroom I lock the door and hope he won't be too scared about being in an enclosed space with me. This bathroom is for staff that stay over night so it's only got space for a shower, toilet and sink but it's private and I think that's good for him.

I turn on the water to warm it up and turn to Patrick who's huddled by the door "Do you want me to leave? Can I trust you won't hurt yourself if I leave you alone?" He watches me silently so I bite my lip "I'll stay here but I won't watch you, I want to make sure you're safe"

I know Patrick can talk because he was screaming and crying when he was taken away from his kidnapper but now he's totally silent. He must have figured out that we're good people because he does what he's told but I guess he'll have to trust me before talking.

"Patrick, you need to take your clothes off for the shower" I whisper and watch as Patrick slowly strips off his dirty clothes. Once he's naked he tries to cover himself but sees me watching and quickly sinks to his knees, back in his submissive pose.

This time when I hold out my hand I only have to ask twice before he puts his hand in mine and I can help him up again. I lead him to the shower and make sure he's under the hot water before I turn around and pull out my phone. I check my emails for a minute until Patrick cries out and I hear him drop heavily to his knees again.

When I turn around he's on the floor but instead of being on his knees he's curled up to try to cover his body. I keep forgetting he's so fragile and I can't keep doing things that scare him. I don't know if he's scared of phones or if he thinks I'm taking pictures of him but either way I need to stop. Even if he wasn't so hurt taking my phone out was a terrible idea because anyone would be scared about me taking pictures.

I quickly slip it back into my pocket and kneel in front of him. "I'm sorry Patrick, I'm so so sorry" He's shaking and whimpering so I put out my hand and wait until his tears stop and he lets me lift him up again. This time I perch on the sink and wait until he's done, not turning away but not watching in case it scares him.

Eventually he turns the water off and dries himself off then puts on the clothes I give him. I think it's the best way to do it so I reach out my hand and almost instantly Patrick grabs onto it. It makes me smile that he's starting to trust me so I lead him to a room that we've decided is his. I've never had someone trust me so quickly but he was taken when he was very young so he's super innocent and trusting. I need to work really hard not to betray his trust because he might have easily given it to me but it probably won't be easy to win back.

When he get to his room I look at the sweet teenager. "Patrick can I do anything for you? I want to make sure everything's good for you". He shakes his head quickly and goes to perch on the bed and watches everything I do. He's not talking and I know it'll take a while but I'm glad he'll do what I say and can nod or shake his head to tell me things. It won't work forever but for now it'll make sure he's safe and comfortable without pressuring him too much.

Patrick sits on his bed watching me and I don't know if I should leave or stay so I decide to sit on the floor and take out my phone. He doesn't seem scared this time so I guess before it was only because he was naked that he was so scared.

I sit on the floor playing on my phone for a while and Patrick watches me. I get distracted scrolling through a group chat so when I look up and see Patrick scribbling on a piece of paper I wonder what he's doing. Patrick's left handed which I think is really cute and his handwriting looks big and loopy which is even cuter.

When Patrick's done writing he looks up and flinches when he sees me looking at him. Even though he looks a bit scared he tip toes over to me and drops the paper in my lap. He's got a stack of paper next to his bed for communicating since he refuses to talk and I'm glad he wanted to say something to me.

On the paper it says 'I'm sorry. You can leave and give me to someone else. I haven't pleased you very well'. It breaks my heart that he thinks he has to please me otherwise he'll end up with someone else. I shake my head and look at the trembling boy, trying to find the right words to comfort him. He's probably scared I'll send him to someone else who'll be violent but I'll never do anything to hurt him.

"Patrick no, I won't send you away and you don't need to please me. I'm here to help you and make you feel happier and more comfortable, you don't have to do anything for me". Obviously he really wants to say more but he's been taught to be quiet so he's too scared to.

I crawl over to sit at his feet and hand him another piece of paper. I definitely intend to keep these because Patrick's hand writing is nice and he seems like such a sweet kid. It might be nice to keep these then as we make progress I can look back at how much better Patrick's gotten.

After a few seconds he drops the next piece of paper into my lap which says 'I want you to be happy. I want to be good'. I feel so bad for the boy because he's trying so hard to please me, it's all he knows and it's not fair. "It's ok Patrick, I am happy and you're such a good boy, I want you to be happy"

It's a weird way to talk but Patrick seems to be getting more comfortable around me so I take the next piece of paper. 'I haven't been hurt in weeks. I haven't pleased a man in weeks. You own me now. Isn't that why you're here?'

His short little sentences are so cute so I put my hand palm up on the bed and let him grab onto it. "I don't own you, if you don't like me you can get rid of me and you'll never see me again. You own me Patrick, so I'll do anything you want and you don't have to be scared. I won't let anyone hurt you and I won't make you please me, I'm here to take care of you and make you happy"

Patrick puts his other hand over mine and uses both hands to slowly rub my hand. He still looks scared but he seems calmer than before so I smile up at him and cross my legs to get comfy. 

I want to talk to him properly but I guess he doesn't trust me enough right now so I'll talk instead. "I'm Pete and I'm going to be looking after you for a while and I really hope you like me. I'm supposed to ask you a bunch of questions and I don't want to do it but I know I need to, is that ok with you?"

He sighs but nods and takes the paper when I hand it to him. It has about 10 questions and none of them are too bad but when Patrick sees them he whimpers and his hand shakes.

I don't want to hurt him so I take it back and let him hold my hand again "How about I do it? I'll ask you a couple of questions and you just tell me the answers". Patrick shakes his head and takes back the paper so I get up to sit next to him and whisper to him "Can I put my arm around you? Would you be ok with that?"

He nods so I wrap an arm around his waist and watch as he answers the first question which is one of the worst.

_Has he ever self harmed or tried to commit suicide?_ **_Yes_ **

I really hoped for a different answer but I have to hold him close and whisper again "It's ok, it's totally ok, have you done both?". He nods slowly so I sigh "It's ok, wanna see something secret?". When he nods I roll back my sleeve so he can see the round burn marks all the way up my tan arms. I never tell people I used to smoke or self harm but I know Patrick won't tell anyone and I don't want him to feel alone.

"It's ok if you've hurt yourself as long as you don't do it anymore, I won't judge you". Patrick leans his head on my shoulder and picks up a piece of paper again. He scribbles 'Who did that to you?' so I tighten my arm on his waist and look down at my feet. "I did it to myself, I used to smoke so I burnt myself with the cigarettes, it helped me cope but I stopped a couple of years ago"

Patrick doesn't seem to know what to do so he turns back to the questions.

_Is he sexually active?_ **_Yes_ **   
_Does he let you touch him?_ **_Yes_ **   
_Has he talked to you yet?_ **_No but soon_ **

These questions seem really intrusive but Patrick answers three in a row then let's me read it. "You want to talk to me? I'd really love it if you trusted me enough to do that"

He grabs a piece of paper and writes 'Can I ever see Dylan again?' which makes me sad. I'm guessing that's the name of the guy that kidnapped him and I know the answer will be no but I don't want to tell him that. Patrick might see him if he has to go to court but I doubt he will since he's underage and been manipulated too much to give testimony.

"Patrick I'm sorry, I don't think they'll let you after he hurt you so much". Patrick scribbles on both sides of a piece of paper then hands it to me. 'I know he hurt me but he loves me. I never said goodbye. He hit me and I pleased him then he was taken away. All I did was cry and scream. He'll be angry so I need to apologise. I need to make him happy or it'll be bad when I go home'

I don't know why he writes in such short sentences but I'm guessing he talks the same way too. He was taught not to talk and to take what he was given quietly so I guess he's used to only saying little things when he needs to.

"Patrick you're not going back to him, he stole you and hurt you so you won't go back to him, this is home now". Tears fall down Patrick's cheeks and his handwriting gets even worse because he's shaking so badly. 'He loves me. He's sorry he hurt me. I was bad. I deserved it. I like you but he owns me. He said I'd die if I left him. I don't want to die. I'm sorry. I need to make him happy. I can't please you. If I don't please the men he gives me to he's angry.'

His sentences get even shorter when he's upset so I take a risk and pull Patrick into my lap to hold him close. He's shaking and crying so I guess he's too upset to care if I'm holding him and too distressed to get into his submissive pose to try to please me.

"I'm sorry sweet boy, he hasn't given you to me, I was given to you because he doesn't own you anymore. You own yourself and I'm here to help you so it's not your job to make me happy, no one will hurt you anymore"

By the time he stops crying he's curled up in my lap as I rock him back and forth so when he writes something I can read over his shoulder. 'I want you to be happy. It's my job. It's what I'm good at. If you're not happy I have to have sex. Sex scares me. Please let me please you. I'm scared'

They really should have gotten someone who knows how to deal with abused kids instead of me. I want to be angry at whoever gave me the case but the sight of him cuddled up in my lap makes me so happy that I can't be mad. I already care for this boy and I barely know him, I desperately want to help him get happy and healthy again.

"Patrick you're not going to have sex with me or anyone. Please don't be scared, all I want to do is protect you and make sure you're safe and happy". His writing is normal again when he writes 'Are you happy? I feel safe with you. If you're happy then I'm happy'.

All I can do is nod and wrap my arms around his waist as he straddles me and clings onto me like a koala. I want him to drink something so I stand up, lift Patrick then sit back down against his headboard. Lifting him isn't easy since we're a similar size but the excited noises he makes while I carry him make it worth it. He gratefully drinks the water I give him and when he stops, he's smiling so I hug him close and rock him until he goes to sleep.

It's just like looking after a child but he's so sweet that I don't care if it takes a lot of effort, he's worth everything. I gently tuck him into bed and kiss his forehead before leaving him there, hoping he'll get a good sleep. He deserves everything in the world so I hope he trusts me and I can help him get better. He's too young and sweet and beautiful for this, I need to make sure he gets all the help he needs.


End file.
